Blood Magic
Blood Magic (also sometimes called "Blood Magick"), also known as "Blood Sorcery", is an ancient and dangerous form of magic. This mystical but forbidden theurgy is used to cast spells, enchantments and even curses through blood, the very bodily fluid which is the potent force as well as the essence of life in the working of magic. It may be a token sacrifice, but it may also be the loss of life that fuels the spell. Blood magic is also often used in Blood Rituals. Some blood may be indicated to be more powerful than others. Common types are human blood, the blood of royalty, the blood of a special lineage/bloodline, a child's blood, the caster's own bloodnote, or virgin's blood. Sometimes only a single person's blood has power, and any other blood is but powerless. Every user has the inherent power within their blood to fuel spell-casting. This is an ancient version that predates word-based magic and was considered by some to be more powerful. Blood Magic was a kind of sorcery based on the employment of blood which is an important component in many rituals, spells and other aspects of the supernatural world. Examples of Blood Magic Users, Objects and Methods Comic Books *''Hellblazer'': **For more information, see [[Demon Blood (Hellblazer)|Demon Blood (Hellblazer)]]. Literature *''A Song of Ice and Fire'': Blood magic is, in general, one of the more effective, powerful, and, according to many, dangerous magics known in the Song of Ice and Fire universe. Maegi have been known to predict accurate prophecy by consuming blood, and the burning of blood, body parts, and people (often in sacrifice to gods) is effective at accomplishing various magical tasks. There are also some basic rules; most prominently, only death can pay for life. **'Melisandre' uses blood magic to cause the death of Renly Baratheon. She also claims credit for the deaths of Robb Stark, Joffrey Baratheon, and Balon Greyjoy, but whether that's truth or fiction is very unclear at this stage. King's blood is her preferred type, and she uses a very broad definition of "king"; the blood of illegitimate children seems to work just as well as legitimate, Baratheon blood works just fine even though they are arguably usurpers to a throne that, by strict law of succession, should go to the lone surviving Targaryen, and the blood of the self-appointed King Beyond the Wall of the wildlings works as well as that of hereditary southern kings. Taking enough blood to kill the donor works better than extracting a non-lethal amount via leech. *''Harry Potter'': **'Lord Voldemort' uses Harry Potter's blood to reconstitute himself. This later turns out to have been a horrible idea since Blood Magic mixed with the Power of Love to give the young heroic wizard a resurrection in the 7th book, and ultimately ends up being Voldemort's undoing. *''The Heroes of Olympus'': **'Gaea' plans to use Percy’s blood in some kind of sacrifice to bring down the gods. Live-Action TV *''Sleepy Hollow'' features many hex spells and dark magic concered with blood: **The very first supernatural phenomenon in the series concered with blood is the blood tie, formed when a badly injured Ichabod beheaded the [[w:c:villainsdless Horseman (Sleepy Hollow)|'Horseman of Death']]. The two's blood merged. When Ichabod rose from his grave more than 200 years later, the Horseman awakened as well due to this blood tie. **As the son of a Witness and a witch, Jeremy Crane (later known as Henry Parrish) have magical blood. His blood can bring his golem to life and can also ends its life. Henry's magical blood also helped him from killing by a witch coven's hex spell. **'James Colby', a murderous painter in 18th century, painted his painting using human blood. After he was imprisoned in his painting by Abigail Adams and Rev. Alfred Knapp, the spirit of Colby endures inside the painting. After Grant Hollister removed the painting from its hexed frame, unknownly about the hex, Colby's spirit managed to escape the painting. He killed people in order to take their blood and finished his painting. Once the painting was completed, Colby shall revive and start his massacre again. **Besides Henry, the series' most notable example of the Blood Magician is nobody but Solomon Kent, a fearsome warlock who is skilled at Blood Magic. He can do hex spells with his blood, boiling his foe's blood to kill them and can also create demon troops made by blood. **In "Awakening", a spiritual corrupted Katrina Crane (after influnced by Kent) began to practice Blood Magic to summon her son to her. She also used Blood Magic to kill Sutton and made his nose bleeded, similiar to the murder method by Kent when he killed the two auction room staffs. **Also in "Awakening", after Henry tolled the Fake Revolutinary Bell, a few decendants of witches had "awakened" briefly, showing magical powers in order to harm the people they hate (without even noticing it). One of them strangled her gambler husband to death, making him bleeded and had a blood hand mark on his neck. Knowing about this case, Ichabod and Abbie quickly recalled Kent, hinting the awakened woman had used Blood Magic to kill her gambler husband. *''Supernatural'': **[[w:c:villains:Azazel (Supernatural)|'Azazel']]'s minions used a squicky blood fueled ritual to communicate with him. Brady does the same to communicate with his master, Pestilence. **In the 4th and 5th seasons, blood can be used to construct a sigil that will temporarily dispel an angel from the area. **And in the 4th season finale, it turns out the blood of the first demon, Lilith, must be spilled to complete a ritual to release Lucifer from Hell. **And the Special Children got their powers from Azazel bleeding into their mouths. **A Season 5 episode had Sam, Dean and Gabriel bound to a location via blood. **The 6th season finale had the gate to Purgatory open using a cocktail of virgin blood and blood from a Purgatory resident. They are really fond of this trope. **In season 9, Abaddon's followers do some kind of cutting ritual to revive her. **The Blood Sigil is a powerful symbol used in blood magic that allows a user to be sent to their kin, regardless of differences in both time and space. **The Blood Spell is magical enchantment used by the Hindu goddess Kali to bind other beings to her will via their blood. **The Goblet of Blood is a chalice filled with blood used as a common form of communication between supernatural beings and their allies. **For more information, see [[Demon Blood (Supernatural)|Demon Blood (Supernatural)]]. Videogames * Dragon Age: **There exists Blood Magic in the Dragon Age videogame franchise and the Dragon Age comic book series by IDW Publishing. It is a school (or style as one can called it) of magic that uses the power inherent in blood to fuel spellcasting and also to twist the blood in others for violent or corrupting purposes. Unlike practitioners of conventional magic, those who utilized blood magic do not touch the Fade when casting spells and find it harder to enter the Fade. *''Clive Barker's Jericho'': **Sergeant Wilhelmina "Billie" Church of the D.O.W. Special Forces Forces team Jericho is a powerful expert on blood magic. Her use of this sorcery and her other superhuman abilities play a very important part in the Jericho squad's fight against the Firstborn and it's undead forces including Arnold Leach and the Brotherhood of the Dark Rapture in the videogame's story, and her spells can bind enemies and set them on fire. ***The Sumerian demons Inanna and Ninlil also rely on blood magic (referred to as "sanguimancy" in the game). While Inanna uses the blood of innocent people bound to torture wheels, Ninlil has herself locked within an iron maiden to spill as much of her own blood as possible. *''Mortal Kombat X'' **'Blood Magik' is a powerful, ancient art of dark magic in both the videogame Mortal Kombat X and it's comic book adaption Mortal Kombat X: Comic Series. Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Blood Sorcery.jpg|Blood Sorcery The Blood Sorcery.jpg|Blood Sorcery Blood Magick.jpg|Blood Magick The Blood Magick.jpg|Blood Magick Trivia *Blood Magic is also sometimes referred to as "Sanguimancy" which is a combination of 2 words, "sanguine" and "mancy". **The English word "Sanguine" which is both the reddish-brown color and a blood orange fruit. **The word "mancy" which has been associated with magic, originated from the Middle English word "-manci (e)", also "-mancy (e)", and it is pronounced as "-mancie" in Old French, "-mantīa" in Latin, and " Greek manteía in Greek, all meaning divination. Extrernal Links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BloodMagic Blood Magic on TV Tropes]. *Blood Magic on Superpower Wiki. Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Paranormal Category:About Villains Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Voodoo